


Teen Wolf Fanfiction Game

by GabbyGums



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fanart, Fanfiction Game, M/M, Other, game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 09:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabbyGums/pseuds/GabbyGums
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I present to you the one and only Teen Wolf Fanfiction Game, where you have to role the dice to create your own Teen Wolf Fanfiction!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teen Wolf Fanfiction Game

So this game is quite easy. All you need is a dice and the following game sheet.

Just start at the top, role the dice and see what you get!

 


End file.
